


Ten Years Later

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Drabble, Gen, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reborn looks back on the day when the curse was finally lifted.





	Ten Years Later

It's been ten years since he and the rest of the Arcobaleno were freed from the curse.

He remembered the time where he had finally accepted to "die a dog's death," as he put it, losing all hope to find a way to revert back to his former adult body. Be stuck as an infant until their bodies gave up from the pacifiers' draining of their flames after decades.

Then, his no-good student had voiced out his disagreement on his resignation, promising that he'll help him be free from the curse. 

He didn't doubt him on that. How could he, when the idiot said that with conviction and without stuttering a single word; on how his eyes had gleamed orange that showed his resolve?

After encountering another Arcobaleno, his student proposed a solution to Checker Face that involved said Arcobaleno's flames and containers specially crafted to hold them. To their relief, the man (or alien, to be more accurate) was willing to test the idea if it would work.

He recalled how he looked forward to the curse be lifted as they were preparing for the transferring of the flames with Dame-Tsuna's aid. 

He expected that his student's plan would work; after all, he was trained by the world's greatest hitman.

 

 

He just never expected his student's body to collapse after the process, and never rise up again; never expected that it would exhaust his student's flames.

Never expected that saving their lives would be at the cost of Tsuna's.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Tsuna came up with a different plan from canon that required the use of sky flames to help in "putting" the night flames in the jars. Unfortunately, the process was much more than he could handle.
> 
> Well, haha. I guess this is my first published fic. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
